


Eyesight to the Blind

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It always should have been this way.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyesight to the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Written 14 February 2008 for romanticalgirl's 'Sex is Fun' challenge on LJ; a teeny-tiny Valentine's card to _Sports Night_.

It should have always been like this: the ripple of muscle, the hard press of bone beneath his hands as he grips Dan's shoulders, pushes him back until they hit the wall and can go no further; the heat and soft welcome of Danny's mouth that yields for a moment under his before Dan turns the tables, goes from surrender to an attack against which Casey has no defences, that leaves him dizzy and breathless and shaking so that he has to pull away for a moment, regroup, re-ground himself, and then return, hungry, for more.

It should always have been like this, their movements in perfect harmony, the understanding between them unspoken but entire and whole. They've known each other long enough; they complete one another's thoughts, one another's sentences … they complete one another. And yet it's taken them years to reach this point, years of cowardice and pretence, years of waste. Careless, thoughtless, mindless, they'd thrown away chance after chance when there should have been nothing but rapture, nothing but joy.

Not any more. Life is too short, and happiness too rare and precious a thing to risk. They've made it to the bedroom now – somehow, though neither of them could tell you how – clothing stripped and torn away, scattered across the floor in a trail that a blind man could follow, and Casey, wilfully blind himself for long enough, stands back for a moment, rejoicing in his new gift of sight; he watches Dan stretch across the bed, knees raised, arms spread, open, welcoming, burning the image indelibly into his memory.

(There will be other images like this one, night after night now, for all the nights of their lives. But this memory is to shore up the times between, the long, dreary hours that make up the daytime, that make up the workday, when place and circumstances don't permit them to touch.)

Then the watching is over, and Casey lets himself fall forward, lets himself be caught and held. And then, oh, then, then there's no more time for thought, for regret or contemplation; there's only sensation, hunger, burning, need: _bliss_.

And, afterward, warm arms to hold him, a strong chest for his pillow, the beat of Dan's heart, constant and steady and sure as the love they bear for one another, that's survived denial, neglect and rejection; a love that will last for all time.

***


End file.
